Jacob's chance
by ILuvIrony
Summary: What would happen if Jacob asked out Bella when he first saw her would she still end up with Edward or forget him.
1. 1: The Beach

**AN: This is my first story/ fan fiction thing if it's really bad please tell me! :)**

**Oh and it starts at the part where everyone is leaving from La Push Beach.**

**Oh and I don't own twilight or any of the characters that seem familiar.**

Chapter 1: The Beach

"So Yeah when I get my license…," He began.

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty for using him. He started to leave but then he turned around and had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey. How about instead of waiting till I get my license you meet me here tomorrow after school for like a picnic type thing."

"Uhhhhhhh… Sure. Why not, I guess I'll see you here around 4 O'clock tomorrow." I shuddered. Oh my god I just got a date. Ok then.

"Ok. I'll see you then Bella." He said with a huge grin on his face. He turned around and started walking away his friend gave him a 'good job' slap on the back.

I laughed and started off to get in the car to go back home.

I got home and started doing my homework but got distracted by starting to thinking about the old legends Jacob told me. What if they were true? I'll probably ask him more about them tomorrow at the beach. I was actually excited for tomorrow. I don't know if it's because I want to know more about the Cullens or if I just like hanging out with Jacob. I guess I would just see tomorrow.

When I got to school mike kind of looked at me funny. I thinks he think I don't like him or rejected him because I have a date with Jacob today. Jessica ambushed me in algebra.

"So that Jacob kid, he really seems to like you. Sooooooo….. Do you like him back?" she said really fast. Jessica liked knowing every single bit of gossip.

"I don't know. I mean he seems nice, but hes younger than me." I said not looking at her.

"Well yeah but he is sort of cute in that whole Native American way. Don't you think?" she said. I hope she was enjoying this conversation because I wasn't. I really didn't want to answer that question. Saved by the bell is perfect for what happened next. The bell rang and I rushed out before she could get an answer out of me.

I went home to get ready for my date.

**AN: It's really short but its vacation and my brain isn't working right.**


	2. 2: The Date

**AN: again I own nothing the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 2: The Date

I wasn't going to make a big deal about this date. But I found my self becoming more self conscious. What should I wear? What should I bring? All important questions, but they are still unanswered.

I settle with a simple purple tee and jean shorts. I'm guessing it isn't formal since we are going to be at a beach. I grab my purse with and head out for my truck. I had gotten directions from Charlie on how to get to the beach.

When I got there I could see Jacob waving and smiling to me I smiled right back. Maybe this was going to be fun.

"Hey Bella, see the truck still runs that's good. So how are you." He asked. He seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah, I'm good how about you." I said trying to make small talk.

"I'm perfect now that you are here." I blushed at that statement. "Ok let's go." He said has he escorted me to the beach. He was being such a gentleman and he was kind of cute maybe this good work out. Who knows?

"So what do you want to do first? We could make a sand castle." He said a little awkwardly. It always gets awkward after small talk.

"Uh sure." I said as he pointed the way to all the supplies. We started building quietly. It was still awkward. We had the 2 towers up and we were working on a mote.

"Here you have something right there." Jacob said as he touched my nose. I could feel the gritty wet sand on my nose.

"Oh come on Jacob that wasn't nice." I said as I made a small sand ball. "Sorry but I need revenge." I launched the ball as his face but falling short it hit his chest.

"Its war now, Bella Swan." He said with an evil grin.

"Bring it, Jacob Black." I threw one at his face but it went over his head some falling in his black hair.

"Ha-ha you missed. You had the perfect chance but you mis…," he was cut sort by a huge clump of sand and water in his face.

"Didn't that time huh." And with that we both got up and started pelting each other with wet sand.

I ran out of sand so I went near the water, got a handful and splashed him getting his shirt damp. I burst into laughter. He ran and got the tiny bucket filled it with water and I ran for my life. Sadly, my clumsiness interfered and I fell. He got me. He only poured a little on me. It would ruin the date if he got me completely soaked.

"Ok I surrender." I said. He dropped the bucket and held a hand out for me. I took it and he helped me get up.

"You want to get cleaned up and eat." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. That seems like a good idea." I laughed trying to get some wet sand off me.

"Here this might help." He threw me plain blue and white striped towel. As I cleaned up and put a big blanket on the sand and took out a basket. I assumed it had sandwiches.

"So what do you have in there?" I asked hoping he had my favorite sandwich.

"Well we have two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with Pringles. Oh and the jelly is grape jelly." He said he didn't seem nervous anymore.

"How did you know my favorite sandwich." I said with a smile. "So tell me what it is you like to do. Does the great Jacob black have any talents?' I managed to get out before I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well I'm really not that exciting, you first." He said also taking a bite of his sandwich. "Why did you move to Forks to your dad?"

"Well my mom got remarried and Phil plays baseball so they travel a lot so I thought I would be better if I moved here with Charlie." I said honestly. "Its ok in Forks, a little small compared to Phoenix, but I'll live. Ok now your turn."

"Well I love to work on cars. I actually fixed up your truck over there." He pointed to my truck in the parking lot.

"Umm, my best friends are Quil and Emery, and I got to school here on the reservation." He stated. Damn we ran out of things to talk about.

"Sooooooo, tell me more about the cold ones legends. Does like everyone on the reservation believe the Cullens are what the legends say?"

"Well mostly the elders believe in them for some reason. I personally don't but the Cullens are weird if you ask me." He said. I looked at my watch. It said 6:00.

"Damn I forgot to make Charlie dinner. I'm so sorry but if I don't feed him he doesn't eat. I really had fun. We should do this again." I said with my best sympathy smile on.

"Ok. I'll call you. I had fun too." He said as I was grabbing my stuff.

"Ok. I 'm sure you have my number, so bye. Thanks again I had a lot of fun." I said as I was walking to my car. I did like Jacob it feels like I've known him forever but I would like him as a best friend not I boyfriend. I think.

**AN: I tried to make it longer. If you have any comments, tips or just random things you would like to tell me please comment. And check out my friend story her author name is vampgirl97**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello people no this isn't another chapter I am posting this because I have no idea when the next chapter is going up and I have gotten 1 review. I need to know if you few people who are reading it like it or hate it or have any comments about it. Please review.**

**- Twilight14174- aka-Cary**


	4. 3: Just Curious

**AN: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 3: Just Curious

I kind of felt bad because I could tell Jacob really liked me. He was nice and all but I would love him as a brother. I don't know what to do without hurting his feelings. I got home and Charlie was already there.

"Where were you?" He questioned.

"I was hanging out with ummm… just some friends down at La Push beach again. Actually Jacob black was there." I didn't want Charlie to know that I had gone on a date with him. I didn't want the boy talk from Charlie it would be way to awkward.

"That's good. Jakes a good kid, known the Blacks for a long time. Did you have a good time?" he asked still glued to the game he was watching on the television.

"Yeah. I see you didn't wait for me to come home and make dinner."

"Sorry Bells I got hungry and it was like a special deal on pepperoni pizza today I couldn't resist." He said with a guilty smile. He was lying about the deal on pizza. His pizza didn't even have pepperoni on it.

"The pizza doesn't even have pepperoni on it." I laughed and he turned red. "It saved me from doing the dishes. I should be thanking you." He laughed.

"I guess you have a point then." He said as I was walking up the stairs. I loved my Dad.

I did some homework and read a little bit from Wuthering Heights. I fell asleep fairly easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up knowing Jessica would ambush me with questions about Jacob. I really don't know what to tell her.

"Oh my god Bella, you have to tell me about your date with Jacob."

"Ummm yeah it was fun and he was nice."

"That's all I get I need something. Did he try to kiss you or anything?"

"No. I'm not even sure I like him even more than a friend he nice and all but I like him as a friend nothing more. I kind of feel bad he really likes me. I don't want to hurt him." I said honestly.

"Awww that's too bad. I wonder if his tall friend is single."

"You mean Sam?"

"Yes. I like older taller men."

"What happened to Mike?"

"I don't even know. I still like him though."

We had to end our conversation the teacher was giving us a dagger glare.

I had biology soon I was semi-excited about seeing Edward.

He was there before me as usual. I sat down and he immediately looked at me.

"So where were you last night? I drove by your house and your truck wasn't there?"

"Why were you driving by my house?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I got bored and Alice was annoying me."

"Really?" he nodded. "I was down in La Push with a friend. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious" he made a crooked smile that made me melt.

"Do you like wolves?" Wow Edward was very random.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Umm yeah I guess I don't mind wolves as long as they don't eat me."

He laughed and turned back to the teacher. Edward Cullen is a very confusing guy.

School was over so I headed out to my car. Mike caught me half way there.

"Hey Bella wait up." He yelled.

"Hey Mike what's up?" Uh-oh he looks nervous about something I have a bad felling about this.

"I was wondering if you're wanted to ask to the dance with me?"

"Isn't it girl's choice?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry Mike I'm going to be out of town."

"Oh that fine bye I guess." He looked so sad I hate hurting people. I was going to have to do the same thing to Jacob. He was even nicer than mike it was going to be hard seeing him sad.

I got home and started my homework when Jacob called.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Nothing. How are you?"

"Good so I was wonder if you wanted to go out with me again?"

**AN: I got a cliffhanger going. Yeah is Bella going to go out with Jake again or is she going to break it off. Please review I'm getting desperate here the only reviews**

**Are from my best friend. PLEASE REVIEW. Ok I got it I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 5 more reviews than I have now and yours don't count Elise**


	5. The Call

Chapter 4: The Call

What do I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't know if it will work.

"Ummmmmmmmmm, sure why not." What did I just do? I'm going to kick myself later for that one.

"Cool," you could tell by his voice he was ecstatic. "Meet me at my house tomorrow at 12:00."

"Sure I'll see you there bye Jacob." I was going on another date with Jacob.

**AN: I know this is really short but I've been having some issues my great aunt just died and I have the CMTs coming up. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review !!!!!**

**AN: Just click the button and type words I don't care what words just any words I need reviews tip or comments. I will kill off Edward if you don't review. ******


	6. another Author Note

This is a Authors note. I don't know if I am going to continue this story. If you people reading this really want me too I will but yeah. I've been stressed out and haven't been writing much so. Review if u want me too continue and I will try too.


	7. Discontinued

Hey people I am officially discontinuing this story I'm not very happy with it I might write more once in a blue moon if I'm bored. Sorry if you really liked it, but these things happen so yeah.

-Keri


End file.
